


Finding Dreams Again

by TheHecateA



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist & Alice "Daisy" Tonner Are Best Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHecateA/pseuds/TheHecateA
Summary: Weeks after leaving behind the Burried, Basira can't sleep and Daisy's trying to dream again.
Relationships: Basira Hussain/Alice "Daisy" Tonner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Finding Dreams Again

Author’s note: Another episode, another missed opportunity to check in on my feral lesbians. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: The Magnus Archives is a podcast listened under a 3.0…  
Warnings: Canon-compliant injury and trauma.

**Finding Dreams Again**

_Whatever happened to the dreamers  
They always look beyond the sky  
Saw a world they could believe in  
But only when they close their eyes_  
-“Dreamers” by Jack Savoretti 

It wasn’t that the two of them hadn’t shared a bed before. On that particular front, they were just about experts—but that wasn’t what their current sleeping arrangement was entirely about. Well, Daisy might think so and frankly Basira liked it better that way. The truth was that Basira was afraid of letting her sleep alone. She was constantly afraid that Daisy’s breathing would slow dangerously or that her body would stop behaving and revert to the laws of physics it had survived in the Burried. She was afraid that Daisy would wake up in cold sweat, withdrawn from the Hunt and in pain. She was afraid of far less metaphysical and paranormal outcomes as well; she was worried about Daisy having a bad dream and waking up alone and panicking. She was worried about Daisy waking up thirsty and getting hit by a dizzy spell or a particularly bad muscle spasm on her way to get a glass of water. She was worried most of the time and night worried her even more. It was ironic, really, considering how many late nights she and Daisy had worked together.  
But, for the time being, Basira spent the night awake at Daisy’s side. It wasn’t a sustainable practise; Melanie wasn’t being shy about pointing out how exhausted Basira looked and Martin was being particularly sweet and bringing her coffee regularly—which was about her only interaction with him.  
After two months of Daisy reemerging from the Buried and being back home, Basira was struggling to stay awake. She woke up one night with a start and bolted upright when she felt Daisy jerk in bed and heard her swear.  
“Daisy—are you alright?” Basira asked breathlessly. She was going to reach for a lamp to turn on, then she realized that Daisy’s side table lamp was on.  
“Sorry,” Daisy said. “I dropped my pen.”  
“Oh,” Basira said. “Oh, let me pick it up for you…”  
She got up and circled the bed to pick up the pen from the floor, passing it back to Daisy who had managed to sit herself up and had a small spiral notebook open on her lap. Basira yawned and pushed a piece of hair behind her ear.  
“Thanks,” Daisy said, accepting the pen.  
“Of course,” Basira said. Daisy’s hair had never been longer, since she hadn’t let Basira touch it but an errand like the hairdresser’s was beyond her strength level. She was wearing a baggy t-shirt with a Welsh slogan on it and flannel pajama pants. Basira had been cycling through warm pairs of socks for Daisy to sleep in. She looked cozy and soft, which was helping Basira relax from her fast wake-up.  
“You should come back to bed,” Daisy said. “You looked really peaceful.”  
“Why are you up?” Basira asked. “Is everything okay?”  
“Of course.”  
“Don’t say ‘of course,’” Basira said.  
“Right. Well, lie down so that I can play with your hair and I’ll tell you,” Daisy said with a playful taunt in her voice that was pleasingly familiar.  
Basira smiled and got back into bed. Daisy looked at her expectantly so she lay back down. Daisy still didn’t move, so Basira pulled one of the throws laying on the bed on top of her. Daisy smiled and reached out to run a hand through Basira’s hair. It was so soothing, Basira nearly forgot to ask again.  
“What are you doing so late?” Basira asked.  
“I’m keeping a dream diary,” Daisy said.  
“You’re doing what?” Basira asked. She tried not to sound judgemental, but she was definitely surprised. It was, after all, quite an un-Daisy-like thing to do.  
“It was Jon’s idea,” Daisy said—which, if anything, made it more surprising to hear.  
“You’re writing down your dreams?” Basira asked again, seeking confirmation desperately.  
“Yeah,” Daisy said. “The archivist said that apparently it was one way to help you remember your dreams and have more intricate and interesting ones.”  
“Alright,” Basira said. Daisy paused for a second before elaborating.  
“You can’t dream in the Burried,” Daisy said.  
“Oh,” Basira said. “Oh okay…”  
Daisy’s green eyes held her gaze for a few seconds.  
“I’m trying to get back into it,” Daisy said, turning back to her notebook. “Jon said I should be able to, I just wasn’t remembering them properly. It felt stupid to write it all, but it helped. It’ll just take time.”  
“Yeah, time,” Basira said again. Her eyes were drawn to the little book even if she wouldn’t in a million years violate Daisy’s trust and peek. She reached out and put a hand on Daisy’s knee, feeling her warmth and sturdiness.  
“Are they good dreams?” Basira asked, finally. She felt guilty for asking. It wasn’t her business, after all, what Daisy was dreaming about. Basira couldn’t help at every turn, after all. Then again, maybe that was why it worried her so much.  
“They’re getting better,” Daisy said. She twisted a strand of Basira’s hair between her fingers. “They’re better when you’re here. Even when you’re not standing guard and you’re just sleeping—resting, breathing…”  
Basira chewed her lip.  
“I know you worry. I know you only sleep when you’re exhausted and you’re killing yourself trying to take care of me,” Daisy said. She closed the dream journal and waved it. “That’s probably part of why you’re in here a lot.”  
“I’m in there?” Basira asked, feeling her stomach flip in the absolute silliest way.  
“You’re the only one I don’t need any help remembering,” Daisy said. 


End file.
